<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fly High by WinterWolf9687</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816812">Fly High</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf9687/pseuds/WinterWolf9687'>WinterWolf9687</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bird, F/M, Tamaki - Freeform, amajiki - Freeform, mha - Freeform, pheonix, quirk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf9687/pseuds/WinterWolf9687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the big three's last year at UA, you'd think they would be more excited. Well Mirio and Nejire are excited to be hero's, but Amajiki is more anxious and scared than ever. </p><p>In a chance meeting during an investigation, he meets Y/N, a trampeze artist and aerialist performing in the building of a possible villain organization.</p><p>He doesn’t think anything will come out of the meeting, but things tend to never turn out how he thinks they would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>tamaki amajiki x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fly High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Music was blaring through the circus-like stadium, seats filled with people. A sand pit lay pristine in the center of the spherical room, a black silk hammock hanging from the roof by hooks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was just moments before the last show of the evening, where you would be performing. You peeked through the small curtain that shielded off the stage from the back, waiting for the lights to go out. Your wings and tail moving slightly from your excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not like you were alone in your nervousness, many performers paced around the back room before their performances.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But everything was pretty calm, since everyone had finished their acts, of course. Everyone was either fixing how they looked, or simply lounging.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But not you of course, you were fidgeting around with the curtain. </span>
</p><p class="p2">You had been practicing this performance for months, and had finally perfected it. Now, all you had to do was perform. Easier said than done.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As you were getting restless, the lights dimmed and went out, preventing anyone from being able to see, except for you of course.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your vision immediately adjusted to the darkness and you slipped out from behind the curtain keeping light on your feet. The song playing ended and your song started trickling out through the speakers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You could see and hear people getting excited, since your show was a favorite of patrons, always the last one of the night, and always starting with the lights off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You climbed up the silks, flapping your wings quietly to help you up. You situated yourself and flapped your wings to get you spinning, letting your wings drape down afterwards.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You relaxed as the lights started to turn on again, a blue spotlight shining on you. You closed your eyes you started moving, you body going through the practiced movements exactly like how you practiced.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <a href="https://youtu.be/p2nf7mCyOcU">https://youtu.be/p2nf7mCyOcU</a>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(If you wanna see what moves you are doing)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You felt the cool air and tickle of your feathers as you moved around, the blue color of the spotlight bright against your closed eyelids.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You heard the music echo throughout the stage, your body flowing along with it like water. You blocked everything else out, only focusing on the music and your movement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While being a performer, you got quite accustomed to people’s eyes on you. You never felt uneasy, or even noticed them once you got into the zone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But this one pair of eyes, stuck to you like glue. You could feel them looking at you, watching as you spun around in the silk fabric.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You opened your eyes slightly as you neared the end of your performance, your crimson red eyes landing on a pair of indigo purple ones.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your eyes glazed over him, taking in how he looked, what he was wearing, everything. He seemed to be wearing some sort of hero gear, but he only looked about your age.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes were wide, his mouth agape. Most people wouldn’t be able to notice because of the darkness, but your night vision allowed you to clearly see his cheeks become a shade of pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon noticing you looking at him, his mouth instantly snapped shut and his flushed cheeks reddened even more. He scurried off behind someone who looked to be Fatgum, another person in a red costume asking if he was okay.</span>
</p><p class="p2">You remembered what you were doing and looked away, closing your eyes once more.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A mechanism connected to the hooks lowered you slightly and you leaned backwards, hanging down. Your hand grazed the sand in the sand pit, it sparking a flame.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mechanism lifted you back up seamlessly, and you flicked your hand, trails of fire separating from the center. They were spiraling out to small planks of wood surrounding the sand pit, igniting them aflame.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You moved your hand once again, the flames from the small fires rising into the sky and moved to circle around you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Some moved to the ground, setting the sand pit on fire. You moved the fires back to where they were, except for two ones that were continuing to spiral around you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the final trick, you fell from the silks, letting the flames engulf you. You felt the flames lick at your skin and you yourself turn to ash before flying upwards as a bird.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A trail of fire followed behind you, emanating from your wings and tail. You felt the boys eyes on your once more, anxiety practically oozing out of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You flew up to the roof, escaping into the darkness and exiting through a trapdoor. You felt the cold air of the night sky cover you, only slightly masked by the fire coming out of your feathers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You circled around to the back of the building, landing and transforming back to your human form. You dusted ash off your skin, sneezing a few times when it got into your nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You checked your clothing to make sure it was okay before entering the door to the back room, making sure to lock it after you got in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After you entered, makeup artists and other performers went up to you. A few complemented you, and others just continued to do their job, fixing your makeup you clothes, whatever was out of place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had gotten compliments since you started. At first they made you feel really good, they lifted you up. But after years of performing, the compliments didn’t affect you that much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They felt almost empty most of the time. The people in the show didn’t interact much, you couldn’t exactly call anyone a friend. Not like that was unique to you though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone basically stuck to themselves. Came in, didn’t their thing, and left. The same every night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You thanked the people complimenting you before walking away, walking through a few halls before reaching a door that had your name on it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You entered and took off your costume, dropping it down onto a box. You sat down at a table, a small mirror flocking to light when you turned it on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You then took off your makeup, cleaning it away and throwing away the makeup wipes in a trashcan. You stood up and walked over to a small sink, turning it on and splashing water on your face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You cleaned your face, washing away all the sweat and any grime or sand that had build up on your face during your performance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As you finished drying your face, someone came into your room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Y/N, boss is asking for you. She should be at the front doors.” They said, smiling at you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, can you tell her I’ll be there in just a minute?” You smile at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” They say before walking out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>